Two For Tragedy
by MidoriPanda
Summary: Hisagi's vision was blurry, but he managed to see Yamamoto-Soutaichou standing in front of the monster with his sword unleashed. Shuuhei smiled. At least Izuru was safe… - HisagiKira light Shounen-ai, apparent Character Death.
1. Slumber in Peace

_Yay, I uploaded some emo crap, just because rainy days make me want to write "Character's Death". Yeah, I'm warning you. The fact I "kill" somebody and the fact this has slight shounen-ai, cause love is beautiful :D_

_MOAR SHUUKIRANESS... Though I was planning to write a GinRan fluffy sad thing, this came out. I had the idea since I did one drawing titled the same which is in my DA account, and, it just took form with this week's episode. I don't want to see Shuuhei screaming in pain ever again. It makes me want to kill some animators._

_I hope I don't confuse you with the change of points of view._

_Inspired in Nightwish' homonim song, which has no real connection to them, just it's sad, I love it and involves death and sacrifice. Yay, I'm that dark whenever I'm not laughing my ass off._

* * *

_**Two **__**For**__** Tragedy**_

_**A Bleach Fancition by xox-Midori-Chan-xox

* * *

**_

**Chapter One**

_**Slumber in peace**_

* * *

_The chains were broken, and the weapon fell to the ground, hitting the floor with its metallic sound piercing his ears. He had lost so easily, it was ridiculous. He seemed calm, but it was probably the brunette was too shocked to move a single muscle. That was proven so when the enormous beast trapped him within its paws and proceeded to eat him, his enormous cavity opening revealing two large rows of irregular teeth. He shivered, as he regained motion on his face, just to show how scared he was. He struggled to break free but the grip was too tight for him. In comparison of the Quimera, he was just a single grain of rice. He was nothing… _

The other starred in horror as the monster trapped his friend in its hands. He screamed his name out loud, without being able to run and help him, the one he was currently saving was in a greater danger. He watched the man cry in pain as the monster struggled and crashed his bones, and then he noticed the other lieutenant attempting to smash his enormous sword against the beast's head, but it, incredibly, fired a cero, burning his body completely. Kira gasped. It still had Hisagi on his hands and the beast smashed him against a building, making him bleed, and possibly he broke several of his bones. Kira closed his eyes in horror, he couldn't bear to look, it was more than enough to listen him struggle and pant in pain. Kira was shaking, his reiatsu had started to flow irregularly as he felt his friends spiritual energy fade. The monster had lost interest in Shuuhei, apparently, since Izuru noted his screams had ceased. He raised his face again, to see how the monster threw again his friend's motionless body away. Izuru shivered… he had just defeated Hisagi with little effort… and the monster was coming towards him and the two women under his care. He stared at the beast, as it started to move, slowly, closer and closer. He was almost done with Rangiku… but Momo was still in a really bad shape. What the hell was he supposed to do? If Hisagi couldn't even cut him, Kira would have died in less than two seconds…

_His breath was heavy, and he felt like if the man down below had cut his muscles with his sword several times, completely stiff and move less. Still, he was alive. He screamed, why the hell did that thing leave him live, if he was __probably __going to bleed out sooner or later? He tried to stand up, but he noticed both of his legs were broken, and he felt like if the beast had also broken his spine… which was not far from the truth. He, somehow, managed to rise his head to see what the hell the Quimera was to do next. Probably climb onto the rooftop he was lying completely useless and start to dance over him, just for the fun of it. But it didn't. It went towards the inverse blue pyramid shape of Kido which shielded the blonde lieutenant. Hisagi opened his eyes wide, and tried to stand up, or at least crawl to try to protect Izuru, Rangiku and Momo a little more. But he couldn't even move, he was already on the edge of death. He stopped, chocking a little with his own blood, he was drowning in pain. He cried silently, of how useless he was and how easily that thing was able to defeat all of them. The steps of the monster ceased. Hisagi lowered his head, he didn't want to see, or even hear at all Izuru suffering… instead, he got to listen the horrible creature shriek in agony. He rose his head again, to notice the beast was not only pierced in the middle of its chest, but he was also cut in a half. Hisagi's vision was blurry, but he managed to see Yamamoto-Soutaichou standing in front of the monster with his sword unleashed. Shuuhei smiled. At least Izuru was safe…_

* * *

He opened his eyes. The light was incredibly potent, or maybe it was he had been blinded for who knows how many hours. He felt the warmth of somebody's materialized reiatsu over his wounds, but somehow, they were not healing at all. He tried to figure out what or who was the person which was healing him, but his vision was too blurry. He just managed to identify a large and fluffy mass of platinum yellow…

"Kira, is it you?"

"Oh, man, you're alive…" Kira's voice sighed in relief.

"It's not working, Izuru…"

"W-What?"

"I'm not getting any better…"

"B-but… I-I've been doing this for h-hours, Sh-Shuuhei…"

"I'm not feeling any better. I'm not gonna make it, 'Zuru…" he managed to choke the whole sentence, but then he coughed blood. He noticed everyone around had already been cured, but were not able to fight anymore. Momo and Rangiku were watching him from one of the edges of the pyramid, and Iba was just looking at them by the corner of his eyes, more interested on the battles. Hisagi even noticed Komamura's form outside the pyramid, guarding them, who had looked towards them, after noticing Shuuhei had woken up.

"Y-yes, you're gonna make it, Senpai… hold on…"

"It's no use… you've used all of your energy, don't waste any more on me."

"Don't talk, you'll only make it worse, Senpai…" Kira begged, trying to put more effort into restructuring his spine and all the broken bones he had won on the battle.

"Kira, it's fine. I don't mind if I die." He tried to smile, but he even coughed more, his face twitching in agony. "Heal yourself, you're pretty wounded too…"

"You're in worse shape… please, please, hold on, please…"

"It's no use, 'Zuru. This is my last fight. Heal yourself."

"Don't say such things… don't leave me, Shuuhei…"

"I'm sorry, 'Zuru."

His vision started to blurry again, but he still felt everything around him. His eyes were open, but he was staring blank. His brain was probably about to shut down and let him finally stop the agony his body was suffering.

"Don't leave me… I love you, Shuuhei…"

He was glad he had gone deaf after that, since he wasn't able to hear Kira's cry, but he knew he was crying, since he felt his warm tears falling over his face. He also felt one of the blonde's hands on his face, and his hot breath crashing his lips, but they actually never collapsed together.

Kira felt Hisagi's death weight under his grip. He hadn't lied. He didn't make it. His eyes screw shut slowly, and his head tilted to the side when it hit the ground. it had started to rain, and incredibly, the rain pierced through the Kido spell Kira had used, probably because the blonde had left his reiatsu fall. The rain started to wipe away the blood on Shuuhei's forehead, nose and lips, while Izuru still held him close. He grabbed his shoulder and hugged the other's body, completely stiff and steady. Kira buried his face on the other's shoulder, and tried not to cry again, though he let some sobs to escape from his lips. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and looked back to find Rangiku kneeling behind him, with a worried Momo starring from behind.

The woman looked at Shuuhei's steady body, and rose her thin eyebrows in despair. The wind blew and her long locks of golden hair twirled around, as she stood up, offering Kira a hand again.

"It's winter… it's sure it's gonna rain, we better not stay here, Izuru. Let's go back home."

Kira broke the Kido spell and managed to carry Hisagi on his back, his whole death weight falling onto his shoulders.

"Komamura taichou, we're heading back."

"Fine…"

Matsumoto took out Haineko from its scabbard, and pierced the sky, opening the Senkaimon. Five hell butterflies came out of it, and Rangiku took one on her hand.

"Why five? I knew dead bodies didn't need a hell butterfly… unless…" Matsumoto came back to where Izuru was, taking Hisagi from his back.

The big breasted woman placed Hisagi on the top of a rooftop, and the other three followed her. She had grabbed his wrist, and checked his pulse, but there was none. His breath had stopped. It all hinted Shuuhei was death. She placed an ear over his chest, and pressed one of her hands against it. She tried to lock all other noises around, the rain, the swords clinking and Izuru's little sobs… and she heard it, a small, miserable, almost soundless heartbeat. Shuuhei was still alive, possibly in coma, but alive…She rose her head smiling, and looked at Izuru.

Izuru seemed to grasp the situation with no need of her to say anything. His sobs stopped and nodded, taking the man back onto his shoulders… he just hoped the fourth squad was not so busy by then…

* * *

_Note: I might write a sequel... 'cuz I didn't dare to really kill him. It'd be like erasing "sexy" from all the diccionaries._


	2. You Steal My Pain Away

_**A/N:** Because Shuu is too sexy to be killed and a couple of people wanted a sequel as much as I did, and I can't ever get enough ShuuKira. Ah, and also... because last week I wanted to write Emo crap about love, now I want to write fluffy stuff with happy endings because I'm stupidly happy, with no apparent reason!!! Ah, well, also a great excuse to do a little introspective writting about these two amazingly done characters... they're really great and funny to write, being it Yaoi-ish or not... yeah, teh writaahh ish ivol and does it 4 teh LULZ. (Yup talking like that is awful *cuts her fingers for typing that*) NOW, READ AND ENJOY, THAT I REALLY HAD MY FUN DOING THIS!!!_ !

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**You Steal My Pain Away**

* * *

The light crushed onto his eyes like if somebody had moved the sun to his window. Then again, why was he lying on his back, when they were in the middle of a war?

He tried to get up, but his back wouldn't respond to him. As his eyes started to become used to light, he noticed he was no longer in the battlefield. From the point he was laying, he could see there was a room with green walls. Possibly back in Soul Society. So he had lost that easily, and not only that, he had to be saved. Just how useless he was?

He glanced around the room as much as his eyes let him to. He saw a person sitting next to him. For sure it was a man, since the chest was the first thing his glance caught. Then he noticed there was a book on his hands, with a brown cover. Said man was blonde, wore glasses… and that person had just fallen asleep, since his head was tilted to the other side, thing that didn't let the raven haired man look at his facial features… anyway, what was Iemura doing sleeping at work, while there was a lot of people to heal, and there was a possibility he was guarding his sleep? Oh, he was about to be scolded by a just awakened, furious and injured Hisagi Shuuhei, facts that didn't make a good combination.

"You…" He grunted, taking the sleeve of his kosode. The man awakened, jumping in surprise. He turned around, to reveal it was not the third seat, but Kira. The book he had on his hands was not a diary as he thought, but a Haiku one, and he then remembered Izuru wore glasses for reading. He smiled. So Izuru had been the one taking care of him all the while.

"Oh my God…" Izuru said, removing the eyeglasses from his face and smiling. He leaned onto the bed, the smile still on his face, and somehow, the blonde managed to avoid hugging the other in his frenzy of happiness. "I'm so happy you're awaken, Hisagi-Senpai…" for the pessimist he was, he was being extremely optimistic…

"'Zuru…?"

"Wh-what?"

"What _actually_ happened?"

"I don't know the results of the battle. They brought some people later, but I didn't found out who. They were captains, as it seemed. We came here earlier, after you entered in a coma state."

"Coma? Really? How long did I was in coma?"

"A week. I had been here all that long. I was so worried. That stupid monster… he almost killed you."

"Ah, well, it'd have been that way if you weren't there."

"I actually didn't do anything." Izuru was glad Shuuhei didn't remember anything he told him before he fainted again… it'd be awful to face it now. "I couldn't do anything. Your heartbeat actually stopped, as well as your breathing. Somehow, you did die. If it were not by Rangiku-san who noticed you entered in coma, but you could still make it, we'd have lost you."

"Help me up…"

"N-no, your injuries are really bad! Not even Unohana Taichou could heal you immediately, and I tried to make Orihime-san to come at you first, but she was way too busy with Rangiku-san's injuries…"

"How is she?" He suddenly asked.

"She's fine. But her wounds were fatal. Thank god that human took care of her as soon as we all came back."

"It's over by now? W-what happened to…?"

"I don't know." Izuru answered truthfully, knowing who was he going to ask about. "We came back when they were in the middle of their fights. I don't know if they were killed or if they were taken prisoners or what. Being honest to you, I don't even want to ask what happened."

"Did Komamura Taichou is all right?"

"As far as I know, his injuries are not as bad as yours…" Izuru looked down and noticed his own fists were clenched in fury… maybe jealousy? "Senpai…?"

"What?"

"Please don't ask me about it. It hurts me as much as it does to you."

"Sorry."

"Never mind…"

"Hey…"

"What?"

"I remember I woke up while you were taking care of us…" Izuru shivered. Could it be possible he remembered it all?! Izuru breathed deeply, and nodded.

"You woke up. You were the one who told me you were not going to make it."

"Yeah. Thank God I was wrong."

"Yes, thank Heavens…"

"But…" Izuru opened his eyes wide when Hisagi took one of his hands, and stretched his whole arm. "…I remember you were injured, but not _too _injured to be bandaged up like that. What happened to your arms?" He said, passing his hand through Izuru's forearm. The blonde removed his arm violently, and then he made a gesture filled of pain.

"N-Nothing…"

"Let me see them, Izuru."

"No!"

"You've been self harming?" Hisagi noted the blonde's bandages were suddenly tinted in dark red color, hinting there might be some large wounds that bled if Kira moved violently.

"N-no…" Hisagi took his arm again, thing that made Izuru lean much more closer, since Hisagi was still laying on his back.

Tenderly, Hisagi removed the bandages partially, to show Izuru's scars all over his left arm.

"Ah, Izuru… don't do this."

"S-Senpai…" Izuru lowered his head, covering it with his long lock of hair. "D-Don't get it wrong. It wasn't me."

"It wasn't you? So, do you mean he…? Why didn't I ever know about this, Izuru?"

"I didn't want to tell anybody. Sorry."

"Tell me he did this to you while you were training…"

"Most of them."

"Most of…? Then what…? 'Zuru, what did that bastard did to you?!"

"He… he used to train with me, but he was way too rough with it. He never stopped, no matter how much I asked him to."

"So it's not only your arms."

Kira nodded, rolling the bandages over his arm again after cleaning the wound.

"Is it that bad?"

"Unohana Taichou said it was bad, but not fatal, just because they were treated just on time. But it was sure going to leave scars. Anyway, Medical Kido can remove scars, so it doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't really matter? You have to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"Izuru, he wounded you physically, but I can tell he also hurt you psychologically. It does matter. At least, to me it does." Hisagi sighed, and continued "Would you mind if I ask you something a bit more intimate?" Izuru shook his head. "When you say 'most of them'… what did he _actually_ do, Izuru?"

"Well, normally he came to me while I was training alone on the headquarters after being with Rangiku-san for a while. We trained as usual, but he was always too rough, kind of went berserker when fighting. He didn't fear getting hurt, nor he feared hurting me. He said it motivated himself to see his own wounds, and he wanted me to feel the same pain… I never complained, I respected his beliefs and somehow wanted to share them. I never thought it had gone really bad."

"That and the fact you fear the fourth more than anything…"

"I don't fear it… I actually like it better than the fifth and sometimes than the third… but then again, it's the saddest division of all. It's the one who has to cure everyone and dispose the corpses…" Izuru shivered with the memories back at his time while being a fourth squad member; they hadn't been so great, with all the things that he had seen and experienced, but he didn't feared it anymore. He had been though worse already. "Then one night, he didn't arrive from his visit to Rangiku-san. I wondered if something wrong had happened to him, so I went outside to search for him, but I noticed he was lying over his desk completely drunk and exhausted… you know how manipulative Rangiku-san can be… but it seemed he…" Izuru's voice trembled in fear as several disturbing memories came to his mind. "…he haven't had enough yet and he… and he…"

Shuuhei managed to sit up and placed a hand on the other's man shoulder.

"No, lay back again! You're wounded…"

"You're also wounded and I don't see you lying on a bed." Shuuhei leaned a little bit closer, and removed Izuru's long locks of hair from his face. "As far as I see it, you're in worse shape than I am. But whatever happens, 'Zuru, don't hide anything from me."

"I… I won't…"

"If you need to cry, don't hide it, Izuru."

"I… I don't want to cry… at least not in front of you." Izuru whispered between sobs, trying to keep the tears inside and wiping the ones that had already dripped with the side of his hand. Shuuhei caressed Izuru's cheekbone with one finger and leaned him into a soft hug. Unconsciously, the blonde buried his face on Shuuhei's shoulder and clenched softly onto his robe. The brunette ruffled a little Izuru's hair, and caressed if afterwards.

"There, there… it's over, Izuru. And sometimes, all you need is a hug, a crying shoulder, and somebody who listens to you to let it all let go and keep up living…" He sounded like if he was getting out of breath, but Izuru didn't want to let go. Not that the brunette actually minded, but he was exhausted of talking. The blonde also noticed this, and as far as Unohana taichou had told him after her checkout over the tattooed Shinigami, she had said the monster had crashed all of his ribs against his lungs, thing that made it harder to breathe, but he was going to be able to go back to normal if he was treated by either herself or Isane, or even Iemura in given case both of them were full handed. The matter was if he was ever going to awake from the coma. As it seemed, the moment the Hollow smashed Shuuhei against the building it caused a very serious damage to his brain cells, which made him go into coma state hours later. Izuru clung tighter at the thought of the fact Shuuhei might have never woken up and died like that, and he noticed a little twitch from the other man. He let go, and pulled back, wiping his tears again.

"Sorry… it's just… It happened a long, long ago, Senpai. I actually don't mind anymore, but I never wanted to be healed. Scars and wounds are always marks of your mistakes. I didn't want to forget I had made that bunch of mistakes."

"No, Izuru." Shuuhei breathed out, running one of Izuru's fingers though is right eye and cheek until he reached his jawbone. "Scars and wounds are memorials of loss. Memorials of win. They're a reminder for me." Hisagi breathed deeply. "They're this and many much more things to me, but never a mark of my own mistakes. They're my Memento Mori of deceased friends I couldn't save. A memorial of the day I met you three, and how you saved me. A reminder of my mistakes, that lead me to become a better man." Shuuhei smiled, as Izuru's fingers left his chin. "I'm not ashamed of them. But yours are different. Your scars only remind you of things that don't make you feel full of yourself. You didn't deserve them." Hisagi smiled, catching his breath. "But don't matter. It's over, and nobody is ever going to hurt you anymore. Not while I'm around."

"T-thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you. Not only you managed to keep me alive so I could be saved… you took care of me." He sighed, and placed his forehead against Izuru's, he was completely exhausted but he had said everything he had ever wanted Izuru to listen. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Senpai…" Izuru muttered, and noted how his cheeks started to flush. He heard Hisagi chuckle, and then he managed to pull back.

"Sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, but I'm way too tired… I was about to collapse."

"It's only a matter of time until you go back to normal." Izuru said, making him lean back again.

"Somehow…" Hisagi muttered, smiling. "I don't want to go back to normal. It feels quite good to be like this… not wounded. I mean… resting, with no work, no papers to fill, no worries… and you."

Izuru blushed deeply when the older Shinigami pulled from his kosode and made him lie down on the mattress with him, and his hands started to tremble slightly as he felt Hisagi's touch on his arms, caressing them carefully, so he wouldn't open the wounds and make him bleed again.

"Hisagi-Senpai, what…?"

"I love you too."

"You… you heard what I've said b-back then?"

"The last thing I heard, actually." Izuru's trembling hands crawled up to Hisagi's bandaged chest and rested in there softly. "If I had died, at least I'd be glad to have heard that."

"I was also worried you were not going to awake." Izuru rested his head again against his shoulder, and curled his hands around his neck. "I don't know what I'd have done. But thanks to god you're here."

"And I'll always be, silly." Izuru smiled, and raised his head to look into Shuuhei's gray orbs. "I'm never gonna leave you."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
